The Act of Being Flinxtastic
by dinosaurssayrawr2
Summary: I'M ALIVE. (I know, you're probably thinking "Oh great it's that crazy girl again".) This is my brand new project involving Flinx's growing relationship through a one-shot series (mini series, whatever you choose to call them). Hope you all like and if you want a specific theme in the series, tell me and I will make your wish come true! O, and R&R and no flames please! :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Beautiful People :) **Okay….so I kind of fell off the face of the Earth for a few months here. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! Forgive me?**

**Truth to tell…a lot has happened to me over the few months I have disappeared, good and bad. There are a few things I am not happy about. I was miserable for months before my best friend said to me "You are really miserable, and I don't like sitting here and watching. What can I do for you?" and at that point I woke up and made some severe changes in my life. I keep to myself a lot, but at that time, I spilled everything. Some details I prefer not to talk about, but basically my grandfather was sick, my dad and mom fought sometimes, and I was making some not-so-smart choices about my relationships. I'm not trying to make up excuses to tell why I haven't written. I am telling this because I don't want any of you fabulous, wonderful and beautiful people to think I forgot about you (love you guys :P). Okay, anyways (I know, that was forever, I'm sorry…again) ONWARDS WITH LIFE!**

**I just want to thank some indubitably fantastic people for reviewing my most recent Finxeriffic story, ****_Meet the Allens._**

**To the person named Dylan (I absolutely love your name, by the way): THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I just looked at the comments for my most recent story and it made me so happy to read your review. I was like, "OMG, OMG, OMG, AN AWESOME PERSON, BE MY FRIEND, BE MY FRIEND!" (As you can see, some crazy things happen in my lil' brain here). But I was truthfully very happy…and I hope you will be too, because I've decided to create this into a series of one shot/ maybe two shots of the sort to see how it goes. In fact, I was actually thinking of that when I did ****_Meet the Allens_****, but I guess I needed some encouragement. So, for the 2-billionth time, THANK YOU!**

**To Sofia Michelle (you have a cool name too…everyone here just has cool names right now!:P): I am SOOOOOO happy you loved it! Thank you for all your reviewing magic, it makes me feel happy, happy, HAPPY! :) Happy really, really, really late New Year to you too! I hope you had a really good one and a really good 2013. And I also hope you will enjoy this Flinxified fluff!**

**To BuBuBoom: You are one clever, clever writer! Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you will enjoy this story because I had a lot of encouragement from your little beta-reading you did, so thanks! Best of luck to you, my friend!**

**To gomez-girl: AWWWWW THANKS! I was hoping it was cute :). And don't you worry, I will do another Meet the Relatives type thing in this new one-shot-mini-series thing…hope you enjoy and thank you for being my first reviewer for this story!**

**And that is it! I feel a bit bad because I am horrible at writing thank-you's, and some are shorter so it feels like I am giving you less attention, but I don't mean to ( *grumbles to myself*stop talking Anney, you're boring them)so I am sorry, but I truly love you all and your continuous support in this.**

**All right…story time, my little unicorns :)**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Teen Titans, but alas…you can't always get what you want.**

* * *

Wally was severely confused.

They didn't really question the situation before. After all, they were inseparable, like two peas in a pod. Wherever Wally went, Lucky followed, and vise-versa. In fact, it was rare that they were ever seen apart. And that factor applied for everything.

Including sleeping.

Of course, it started out as the two superheroes in separate rooms, Wally in his original room and Lucky in the guest suite. Neither teen had any need for sleep, seeing as Wally was a speedster and rarely needed to sleep, and Lucky's old habit of heists happened usually during the late hours of the night or early morning. But after a few months of living with each other, the pair became engrossed with sleeping.

It all started on an exhausting patrol night that caused one of Lucky's sleeves to catch fire and a big bruise on Wally's back. The thugs were normal, but that didn't mean that they didn't pack a mean punch and a package of explosives. The couple of two months stumbled into the homey apartment and collapsed together on Wally's bed, his arm finding her waist and her face finding his chest, as if this has occurred before. They slept soundly throughout the night. Even after Wally had woken up at nine in the morning, stomach growling for food, he laid and stared at his girlfriend's sleeping face in blissful adoration. After that, it had become a sort of unspoken agreement between the two to sleep in the same area. If you had even tried to put the couple in separate rooms for the night, Lucky always found a way to slip in Wally's arms for the night.

Some people would tease or question their sleep situation, but the pair only exchanged glances and shrugs, not even batting an eyelash. Which was why Wally was so confused at the moment.

"What do you mean, Lulu?" he asked, scrunching his brow.

"Do you…do you think this is weird? Us sleeping in the same bed, I mean?" she looked up at him in a cute quizzical way that made him smile, despite his obvious confusion. He tucked a bit of her cotton-candy pink hair behind her ear, and pulled her tighter to his body.

"Honest?" he asked. Lucky nodded her head, her hair rustling the pillow. "No."

A bright, yet exhausted, smile spread across her dainty face as she dug her feet into the mattress to push her up a few more inches. Lucky pecked the corner of his mouth softly and snuggled down back in where she belonged.

"Me too," she mumbled softly before drifting off. Wally's smile stayed on his face, even after drifting into a Lucky-induced sleep.

* * *

**So…thoughts? Definitely not the best…I've got oh so many ideas…I re-wrote this like five times because I didn't know what fit perfectly, but I kinda liked how this turned out, even if it is really short. Don't worry, I have nothing to do today so I truly think that there might be another one up following this one really soon, I might also write Tuesday, depending on how much time I have. I don't know when I will be able to write again because I am going on a vacation to Disney (our first vacation using a plane in like, a decade so I am FREAKIN' EXCITED, AHHHH. Okay, spazing out here, my bad) really soon (we get back like August 31****st****), and my school begins September 4****th****. So vedy, vedy hectic, yes. But I'll survive…I hope. So I will try to update as much as possible here, but don't kill me if it takes me another eight(?) months to update…please?**

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW ^.^ (Really poor attempt at a cat…)**

**3, **

**DiNoSaUrS sAy RaWr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Okay, so I have nothing to do (as I have mentioned in my previous chapter) and I got a few ideas that I just need to get out now or they will be gone. I also do not have a regular schedual so I need to get something to tie some me over until I can sit and write for hours (LOL, but by then I think all of you would be sick of me and I'd be sick of me…let's be honest here). So on to this, er, story (more like drabbles, but whatever goes, right?) about my favorite couple ever. Enough said.**

**Disclaimer: I truly don't own anything here.**

* * *

Lucky fixed her beanie that was sliding down her pink mane of hair and looked around for Wally once more. They were supposed to be getting coffee, but since there was a long line in the coffee shop, Wally told her to go wait outside the bookshop next door. She had protested, but he just gave her a sweet smile and a kiss on the lips before nudging her body towards the doorway. Lucky pretended to be annoyed, but inwardly, she was thanking him to no end. Large crowds scared her, as much as she hated admitting, and she always froze in panic for a few seconds before hesit antly easing through them.

Biting her lip, Lucky tried to shift her focus to the free books on the rolling carts outside. _The Killer, Love At First Sight, The Guide To Not Burning Your Pies, and…Teen Blip Magazine?_ Her nimble fingers picked up the overly colorful gossip magazine and laughed at the front cover.

"What's so funny, Lulu?" an all-to-familier voice asked, as an all-to-familier arm wound itself around her hips.

"_The Couple of the Century_? Really, that's the best they can do?" Lucky giggled, pointing to a picture of her and Wally together after a robbery that promptly set the building on fire. The both looked tired, covered in soot, but they were smiling none the less. His arm was wrapped around her hips and she was looking up at him. "They couldn't even get a decent picture either! This one is so dated, I still have my weird hair horns."

"They weren't weird, I think they were cute," Wally nuzzled her neck. Lucky just scoffed.

"For the time being. They were too villain-y," she stated, opening the magazine. She flipped to the page she found in the table of contents, but that only caused her to burst into more laughter than before.

"_Kid Flash and Jinx: A Forbidden Love_," Wally read over her shoulder, stifiling laughter of his own. _"Kid Flash, known as KF to some of his friends, has been recently spotted with now ex-villainous, Jinx, on multiple crime sights and around the town on their patrols. But the question remains, has Robin, leader of the Teen Titans and former partner of Batman, forbidden this blossoming crush between the speedster and the new heroine?"_

"Dun dun dunnnn," Lucky interrupted, making Wally chuckle before continuing on the gossip magazine.

_ "The local newspaper asked Jinx and Kid Flash a few questions after solving the crime of a missing woman, but the reporter later gave us the scoop on their supposed relationship. _"Their [Jinx and Kid Flash] relationship was not discussed in the interview, but the teens did posses very couple-like characteristics when talking". _Unfortunately, that was all we could get out of the nice reporter, but when we know when Kid Flash and Jinx are officially dating, you'll know too. Stay tuned for next time! This is Mary Marshall for the Mary Monthly."_

"Wow. Just…wow," Lucky chuckled again. "That was so incredibly stupid."

"But it was funny," Wally grinned down at his girlfriend as she set the magazine back in it's place on the rolling cart.

"It was funny. Stupidly funny, but funny none the less," she agreed, nodding her head slightly. "But why us, really? Why not Robin and Starfire? I can see it now, _"Boy Wonder and Alien Girl: In Love?"_. It truly is an interesting story than a converted villainess and a speedster that one her heart.

Lucky could feel his chest rumble as he laughed at her comment. "I don't know, Lulu, I kind of like the speedster-that-wins-the-heart-of-the-girl-he-loves story. It's more…adventurous."

"Adventurous? I'd say a lot of hexes, roses and a kiss in between," she turned to face her boyfriend, taking her coffee out of the little cardboard trays he was holding it on. **(AN: For those of you that don't drink Starbucks, it's like these four little cup holders on one tray that holds the coffee cups. I know this AN might be silly, but I felt I had to explain because not everyone drinks Starbucks or lives around a place that does have Starbucks. My aunt, uncle and cousins live out in Northern California, and they never tried Starbucks until they visited to where I live last year. How they survive without it though is beyond me :P)** Lucky laced her fingers through his and they continued on walking down the sidewalk in the crisp autumn air, momentarily forgetting about the magazine.

That is, until Lucky looked in the grocery store and hexed the entire rack on magazines. Needless to say, there was a clean-up on isle five that day.

* * *

**Ahhhhh, much better than my first one. I'm kind of happier with this one. I liked how it turned out. Oh, and P.S. sorry for that really long AN, I just thought I'd explain a bit more. Hope you like :)**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**XOXO, **

**Dino's say rawr (I really didn't feel like spelling my username out. Call me lazy :P)**


End file.
